doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:MasterCharmander13/Doctor Who Big Finish Reviews - Jubilee
A few.......actually, last year, I did reviews on the first season of the 8DA series of Big Finish(except the finale). I'm going to continue those soon as well, but for now, I decided to pick up a story that people said was good, and oh man indeed it was. Plot: Spoilers obviously(there is a link at the end for you to listen.You should probabily do that before reading this. Or just go ahead and read it if you don't plan to listen to it anyway). So let's see...Prisoner Dalek, 2 places at once, English Empire, Dalek merchandise, Double kill, merging years, and villains everywhere. That's what this episode was. Righto. So...The 6th Doctor and Evelyn(who turns out to be older of a companion than I thought...not to mention dead IRL) arrive in the past, but then they quickly leave that place...or...not? They arrive 100 years in the future where they find themselves in the English Empire(I'm not so good at history outside of my country, so was that a real thing?). So as it turns out, 100 years ago(where they originally materialied) was a war between Daleks and Humans, which the Doctor apparently stops...except he doesn't remember doing that. The president of the English Empire is keeping a Dalek prisoner. The President kept more Daleks after that war(well..techincally his father did), and yearly, they kill one. And now there's only 1 left. Oh but don't worry. We're still going to have Dalek Soaps, Dalek Juice and Dalek Cereal to fill in the void. I don't know why that seems so funny to me. Anyway, it turns out the Doctor didn't stop the war in his past, and he's not going to stop the war in his future. It turns out that he's stopping the war. RIGHT NOW. Something happened, and they never truly left that place 100 years ago, so now they live both of those events simultaniously(although we barely see stuff from 100 years ago) Oh yea. And the Evelyn from the past is dead and the Doctor from the past has no legs. Anyway, Evelyn befriends the Dalek, and he asks to have his weapon removed, because he was made to follow order, not make decisions. Aaaand here come my complaint. The ending made no sense. Either I don't get it, either it really made no sense. The Doctor just casually merges the two times togheter(because who the heck needs an explanation for that, right? -_-). Oh yea, and the fact that the Prisoner Dalek dies means that the entire Dalek fleet never invaded Earth...Because that TOOOTALLY makes sense. And at the end, the Doctor says he didn't completely merge the two times togheter, and that in the shadows, the alternate timeline will still live on. So...is there 2 of every person now? What happends if they meet? Oh yea, and probabily the best line in the episode: ‘You kill me because I ask why you wont kill me? What’s the matter with you?’ EDIT: Neverming. The best part of the episode was when the Dalek Toys started singing "The Dalek Song" to the real Dalek Supreme xD Characters: Evelyn befriended that Dalek, so that was cool. Also it turns out she was older than I thought. As for the 6th Doctor, I heard bad things about him, but I also heard how he was better in the audios, and that was true. Enemy: The villain for this story went back and forth. "It's the Dalek. Nevermind, it's the President. Oh, it's actually the President's Wife. Nope, the president again. Oh wait. Now it's the Daleks again" Anyway, I hope we see that Dalek again. But to be fair.....it won't be the same, since the invasion never happened, which means he wasn't a prisoner, which means he's just a random Dalek. Verdict: This episode gets a '''9/10. '''It would've gotten 10/10 if only that ending made sense. Listen to this Big Finish audio story yourself: http://www.ulozto.net/xXebkLt/40-jubilee-mp3 Category:Blog posts